


Your Blood Isn't What I Need

by MidnightThoughts



Series: Vampire Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dying Stiles, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Most of the characters tagged are just mentioned, Scott is Alpha, Starving, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, descriptions of blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightThoughts/pseuds/MidnightThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eat." He begged him, rubbing the pad of his thumb over one of the sharp fangs, drawing blood. Stiles' eyes flashed red and he gasped, tearing his face out of Derek's grasp.<br/>"Stop it!" Stiles told him, covering his nose.<br/>"No," Derek said, "not until you eat something. You're dying Stiles."</p><p>Stiles has been turned into a vampire but he's not eating. Derek is at his wits end, trying to figure out why and keep his mate from starving to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Blood Isn't What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So quick note. There's gonna be scenes of Stiles drinking blood out of blood bags and cups in this, so if that seriously grosses you out, please turn back now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek growled in frustration as he watched Stiles stumble his way into the living room. He was too skinny, too weak. His skin was taking on a grayish color and his movements were becoming uncoordinated. He fell onto the couch with a deep sigh, falling back against the cushions, exhausted from the short walk over.

  
"Eat." Derek growled from his side of the couch. Stiles slid his eyes to meet Derek's.

  
"No thanks. Not hungry." He told him lightly, focusing his gaze on the TV.  Derek growled again and moved until he was straddling Stiles' lap, on arm on the cushion behind his head and his other hand gripping his jaw firmly, holding it open just slightly and Stiles' fangs grew slowly.

  
"Liar." He said. "Eat." He begged him, rubbing the pad of his thumb over one of the sharp fangs, drawing blood. Stiles' eyes flashed red and he gasped, tearing his face out of Derek's grasp.

  
"Stop it!" Stiles told him, covering his nose.

  
"No," Derek said, "not until you eat something. You're dying Stiles."

  
"I'm not." Stiles protested weakly and even though there was no heartbeat for Derek to listen to he could tell that Stiles was lying and he knew it. He was too weak to put any real effort into making it sound believable and that in and of itself was enough to tell Derek had bad this had gotten.

  
"You're dying and there's a simple solution to save yourself." Derek said.

  
"It's not simple, actually." Stiles snapped at him.

  
"It really is." Derek countered. "You eat, and you're fine."

  
"It's not that simple!" Stiles ground out, struggling to keep his voice level.

  
"Yes it is!" Derek said, and before Stiles could say anything else, he dragged a sharp claw down his arm, offering out to Stiles and the boy reared back.

  
"Stop! Get away!" He yelled at him as Derek brought his arm closer to his mouth. With more strength than Derek thought Stiles possessed at the moment he shoved him off of his lap and moved so he was standing behind the couch, his eyes a vivid red as he stood there panting, his eyes flicking from Derek's arm to his face and away before repeating the cycle.

  
"Why are you doing this, Stiles?" Derek yelled, getting quickly to his feet and stepping towards Stiles, stopping when Stiles moved further from him. It hurt more than he was willing to admit.

  
"You don't understand, Derek!" Stiles shouted back, running his hands agitatedly through his hair.

  
"Is being this?” Derek asked, gesturing to Stiles. “Being a vampire honestly worse than being alive, than being here with your family, with your pack, with me?" Derek finished, voice getting smaller at the end of his sentence. Stiles was staring at him, mouth hanging open in shock, eyes glistening.

  
"Don't-" he started, voice cracking. He took a step closer to Derek. "Don't think like that." He whispered, voice hoarse with emotion.

  
"What else am I supposed to think?" Derek was shouting again. "I'm watching you waste away Stiles! By choice! And you won't even tell me why? What am I supposed to think when it seems like we're not enough to stick around for?" He said, trying desperately to stave off tears, and failing. Stiles came slowly around the couch and sank back into, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at his hands.

  
"It...It’s not that Derek." He said with a shaky voice, glancing up quickly at Derek to check that he was listening before staring at his hands again.

  
"I promise you, it's not. I want nothing more than to live my life with you, with the pack. To watch it grow closer, grow stronger. To be there when Scott and Kira get married and have babies and be their godfather and spoil the little runt rotten. I wanna be there when Lydia wins her Field’s Metal, when Liam graduates high school. For us to get married." He said, his voice small, glancing back up at Derek nervously. "I want us to get married and fight like an old married couple, even though the pack says we already do that, and adopt kids and raise them together, grow old together." Stiles trailed off, wiping the tears from his cheeks.  Derek sat on the coffee table in front of Stiles, their knees touching.

  
"Then why Stiles?" Derek asked brokenly. "Why are you doing this?"

  
"It's... because your blood is poisonous Derek." Stiles breathed out finally. Derek reeled back in shock, feeling like he's just been punched.

  
" _What?_ " He asked.

  
"Werewolf blood. It's poisonous to vampires." Stiles said, avoiding Derek's eyes. “I can smell it. My body wants blood, but yours just smells…wrong.” Derek jumped away from Stiles panicked now. He went quickly to the kitchen where he washed his still bloody arm off in the sink.

  
"Jesus Stiles!" Derek cried, coming back into the room, drying his arm off with a dish towel. Stiles was sitting with his head in his hands when he returned.

  
"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?? That's important information to have! I wouldn't have, Christ; I wouldn't have done what I did if I'd known!" He shouted at him, realizing with horror how much danger he'd been putting Stiles in with his attempts to get him to eat. He felt like he was going to be sick as he remembered that his next step was going to be feeding him in his sleep. He would've killed his mate.

  
"We can fix this." Derek told him. "We can ask someone else in the pack Stiles."

  
"There's no one." Stiles said.

  
"What are you talking about?" Derek asked.

  
"You, Scott, Liam, Peter, which _ew,_ are all werewolves. Malia and Kira wouldn't work either, and Lydia's a banshee and while I'm not 100% sure that her blood is poisonous, I don't want to take that chance."

  
"What about Danny? Hell Stiles, what about your father?" Derek asked.

  
"Derek, I just, I can't ask them to let me fucking _eat_ them." Stiles said, burying his face in his hands again. "I just, I can't do it." Stiles said dejectedly.

  
"Well then." Derek said gently. "We find someone else. A stranger."

  
"No!" Stiles cried, looking at Derek with betrayal. "I'd be no different than the creatures we hunt every month." Stiles cried.

  
"Okay, okay." Derek said soothingly, pulling Stiles in against him, hugging him tightly.

  
"We're going to figure this out." Derek told him. "I'm not going to let you die." Derek told him, burying his nose in Stiles' hair and breathing deeply, while Stiles' head was cradled against his chest.

"Come on," he said suddenly after a while of them sitting there, standing up and pulling Stiles up with him before going to grab his keys.

  
"Wha?" Stiles asked, confused. "Where are we going?" He asked him, following him out the door.

  
"Deaton’s." Derek said. "That's where we should have gone to ask about this. I know he told you some stuff when you first turned but we should’ve asked him about this too."

  
~ ~ ~

  
In the end, it was too simple. Deaton hadn’t even needed to say anything. Stiles was actually embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it, but he felt he deserved a pass since he'd been distracted trying to deal with his change.

  
The solution was blood bags. Derek had called Scott to meet with Deaton and them. He was the alpha and Stiles' best friend and needed to know what was going on. Scott had stared at Stiles in horror, looking at how bad his friend had gotten. Stiles had been secluding himself from the pack for a few weeks now as he had gotten weaker.

  
"We need a way for Stiles to eat, for him to get human blood without attacking anyone." Derek had begun without any pretext.

  
"Stiles." Scott said, looking at Stiles as if he were an idiot. "The hospital has a store of donated blood." He told him, and Stiles stared at him in shock. "We go and steal some of that, problem solved right?"  Stiles just stared at him dumbly for a moment, mouth hanging open before he seemed to shake himself.

"I...but... Don't people need it? Dying people?" Stiles asked and Derek looked at Stiles seriously.

  
" _You're_ dying people, Stiles." Derek told him seriously and Stiles nodded.

  
"That's…yeah that's actually a good idea." Stiles agreed after a moment.

  
"Alright, let's go break into the hospital." Scott said, clapping his hands cheerfully and walking out of the clinic.

  
~ ~ ~

  
They got back to their house armed with a cooler full of blood. Stiles sat at the kitchen table, and Derek followed him in, placing the cooler on the table and Scott took a seat.

  
"How do you want to do this?" He asked him, and Stiles got a conflicted look on his face.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm sure it's gonna be gross but I don't think I can wait any longer." he said, face an apologetic grimace and Derek handed a bag over to Stiles before going into the kitchen to grab him a glass while he worked on that one.

  
When Stiles got his first mouthful of blood he cried in relief. His body was so starved and that first swallow was like blessed relief, soothing his burning throat. Derek rubbed his back gently through it. Scott was staring at the scene with a mixture of sympathy and disgust, but he kept quiet through it all, knowing that Stiles had been too close to death, to starving because he hadn't had this.

  
When Stiles had wrung the last drop out of the bag he threw it aside, looking around blindly with red eyes for more. Derek put the full glass in his hand wordlessly and Stiles drained that quickly too. Stiles slowed down by the fourth bag and Derek breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his color had returned and he was looking stronger with each second.

  
"Thank you." Stiles gasped out, voice warped as he spoke around his sharp fangs, uncaring of the blood smeared on the side of his mouth for the moment.

  
~ ~ ~

  
At the next pack meeting; the first one Stiles would be attending since his seclusion, now looking much healthier after giving himself the sustenance that his body so desperately needed, Derek had asked Stiles to address the problem with werewolf blood to the pack.

  
"They need to know Stiles." Derek told him when Stiles had asked him why it was an issue. "It's too dangerous for them not to. They could think they're helping you and end up killing you instead."

  
So Stiles stood in front of the pack and told them that their blood was poisonous to him now and under no circumstances should they ever touch him with it, or feed it to him.

  
"So, how are you eating?" Kira asked him, concern crossing her features. The others stared at him, matching looks on their faces.

  
"Uh... I kinda wasn't for a while." Stiles said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But now, I'm getting by with stolen blood bags." He told them with a grin. "So it's all good! Stiles is healthy." He said with half-hearted jazz hands before sitting back on the couch. Derek rolled his eyes, tugging him securely against his side.

  
And that is how Stiles found himself with blood that had been donated by his friends. The werewolves had taken the fact that they couldn't give him blood seriously, so instead they had gone to Stiles' father and to Danny, Liam had talked to Mason, and Stiles was pretty sure that Scott talked to his mother.

He hadn't ever witnessed them doing it, but every few weeks without fail, there were new bags of blood waiting for him in the fridge. He could tell who the blood was from by the smell, and even Deaton had contributed once or twice. He had thanked them all profusely and told them it wasn't necessary, but they had all claimed ignorance about the whole thing, however the huge grins on their faces gave them away.

  
~ ~ ~

  
"How are you not disgusted by this?" Stiles asked one day as he poured blood from one of the bags, Danny's today, into an aluminum cup. Drinking straight from the bags was messy, and squicked him out in all honesty. He felt even less human than he did on a normal day when he did that, but he also didn't want to gross everyone out by drinking blood out of a clear glass, so he had gone out and bought several aluminum glasses to hide his gross beverage from sight, but allowed him to still feel normal.

  
But Derek was just sitting there at the counter, eating his cereal, reading a book as Stiles prepared his own meal, hearing him pour the blood, seeing it, smelling it and Stiles didn't know how he wasn't sicked out by the whole thing. How he was sitting there calmly as if this was _normal._ Stiles was terrified that he was going to leave him, that the whole blood drinking thing was going to become too much and that he was going to be blindsided by it.

  
"What?" Derek asked him, putting his book down to concentrate on him.

  
"This." Stiles said, shaking his glass slightly, the blood sloshing around. "How are you okay with this? Aren't you at all disturbed by this? Isn't it gross?" Stiles asked, beating himself up internally. If Derek hadn't realized what a monster Stiles was yet, there was no need to bring that realization on sooner.

  
"Come here." Derek said, grabbing Stiles' arm and pulling him around the island and between Derek's legs where he sat on one of the breakfast stools. He grabbed the glass out of Stiles’ hand and set it on the counter behind him.

  
"It's not gross." He told him, resting his arms around his hips. "It's you. It's what you need to survive. I'm just glad you’re here with me, that you're finally okay again. It doesn't bother me at all."

  
"Are you sure?" Stiles asked, scrutinizing his face closely. "Even Scott says it's nasty." Stiles said softly.

  
"Scott's an idiot." Derek scoffed. "You know that when I'm in my full wolf shift, I eat what I hunt. Do you think that's gross?" Derek asked him.

  
"Of course not." Stiles said, immediately. "It's just instinct. And it's not like you can get sick off of it like you would if you were in your regular form. It's just natural your wolf side would occasionally want a rabbit rather than cow. I don’t think it’s gross you eat it, even if I don't kiss you afterwards. _I_ don't like rabbit after all." He told him with a cheeky grin and Derek grinned back at him fondly.

  
"Exactly." He said. "It's instinct." He repeated. "It's natural for you." Stiles rolled his eyes at him, but kissed him soundly anyways.

  
"Thank you, sourwolf." He told him softly, and Derek kissed his forehead in response.

"Eat your breakfast." He told him with a smirk.

"Yessir!" Stiles said with a mock salute.

He grabbed his glass and leaned against the counter next to Derek, leaning slightly against him so that their shoulders brushed, reveling in how normal everything did seem. Yeah, he might be drinking blood and a creature of the night now, but he and Derek were still together, he was still part of the pack, and there were no threats weighing them down at the moment. Things were good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think. There's gonna be more pieces to this universe, like how Stiles got turned and how he handles the change, so keep an eye out if you liked this fic.
> 
> You can find me [here](http://moonlitthoughts.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
